Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy 3038
by The real Edtastic
Summary: EEnE are zapped into the future and are in the middle of and intergaltic war. Read and review
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer**- I do not own EEnE or anything created by AKA cartoons.

"Well another day another failure huh Eddy?" Double D said sarcastically. "Shut up Sockhead, if Ed didn't get over active with his imagination then the kids would've been eating out of my hands right now!" Eddy screamed. "Well I'll see you bright and early gentlemen." Double D yawned.  
When Double D got home, he saw a pile of wood, metal, and other constructive materials. He found a note on top of the pile, it was from Father. He read it.

"Dear son,  
my friend, Will, is now the owner of the local Hardware store and was going to throw out some leftover pieces of wood and metal, but I insisted on him giving it to me. You may use it as you wish.

From,   
Father

PS- Don't forget to do the dishes." 

"Hmmmmm... this is a good time to test out my time theory." Double D thought.

After school...

"Eddy, Ed, please follow me. I have something to show you." Edd said. "But Edd, it's Friday, it's the perfect time to scam kids, oh fine. It better be good." Eddy said. "Ooh, ooh. Is it a robot chicken?" asked Ed. "No, Edward. Perhaps a break from TV tonight?" Edd said.

They arrived at Double D's house and saw a huge thing under a blanket. "Amazing Genius, a blanket." "Not just a blanket Eddy, it's the magical blanket in fishbowl one that nearly destroyed the planet." Ed said. "No Ed, it's my time machine!" Edd exclaimed. "Really Edd, tell me more." Eddy replied. Edd and Eddy were talking to each other, but Ed was staring at the flashing buttons. He was trying to resist his stupidy, but couldn't help it. He pressed buttons like crazy until he saw a big red one. He slammed his fist on it, and there was a bright green flash and they disappeared.

"Ughh, my head. Ed, did you activate the time ma..." Edd stopped in mid-sentence. "Sockhead, what's wrong?" Eddy groaned, rubbing his head. "Look up." Double D mumbled. Eddy did, and he saw a sign. It said 'Peach Creek, 3038' well Ed really messed up this time huh Double D." Eddy said. "Yes I am Eddy." Ed yelled. "Ed, shut up." Eddy said.


	2. A New Friend?

Chapter 2

"Well, Ed, what do you have to say for yourself?" Double D said sternly. "Uhhh… pickles?" Ed guessed. "Forget it Double D, it's not worth the time. What we need to do now is to figure out a way out of here," Eddy said. All of a sudden, a wonderful scent filled the air. "Yummy, yummy, yummy!" Ed said. They followed the scent with their noses and found a figure hunched over a pan and fire. They crept forward when the creature leaped up and had a knife across their throats. "Aw geez," Eddy murmured. Edd was stunned. "Who are you?" the creature asked. "Aw come on, we just want a nibble of your…" Ed looked into the pan, "sticks and rocks," Ed said. "Get your own. Food is scarce and I need as much of it as I can," it said. It threw the rocks and sticks in its mouth and began to walk away. "Cool," Ed said.

They decided to follow the creature and saw where it went. Ed carried Double D since he was still stunned. It went to where the junkyard once was and sold a strange powder for ten carrots, four cabbages, and some beef. It then went to what was (and still is) the Park and Flush. She bartered for some more food with what seemed to be the Kanker sisters. She got some fish and Pizza and was off once more. It then yelled, "Stop following me and leave me alone." All of a sudden a huge, strange creature attacked with five others. They shot blindly and nicked the creature. It levitated a rock and threw it at the creatures. 3 of them died and the other 3 got away. "Cooooooool!!!!!" Ed said. "Man, he is strong," Eddy said. "Actually I'm a she. My name is Kate and I'm a Krutonian. I have super strength and mind abilities," Kate said. She then sped off and the Eds stared at her. Ed then dropped Edd and he began to move.

Edd looked at Kate's footprints and began to examine them. He was amazed at the footprints for they showed Krutonians came from alligators, humans, and an unknown species. He could also find out Kate's speed, which turned out to be 62 miles per hour. Edd was finally getting over his shock from the knife encounter and was going crazy. He was writing on his note pad so fast there was smoke coming off it. "I can't believe you weren't like this when we got here Double D," Eddy said. "It's a side effect from the time machine. I would explain, but there's so much to explore!" Edd exclaimed. He saw a silver bird clucking. Ed yelled, "CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!" He dashed towards it and began to pet it. "Pet the chicken, pet the chicken," Ed said. "Well, we know Ed is normal," Eddy said. Edd looked up and saw flying ships. He nearly leaped up into the sky as he saw it fly by. Edd began to run back to the cul-de-sac and Ed and Eddy were close behind.

When they reached the cul-de-sac, Edd was taking pictures of everything, even the trees. Eddy laughed and knew he would use this against Edd one day. Edd then found his house. He put his thumb on the finger print scanner and the door opened. Edd dashed inside put stop halfway through the door way. It was destroyed and full of ammunition. He saw a figure hunched over a fallen table. He grabbed a dead cactus and tiptoed over to the table. He couldn't believe this. "Not only is this thing trespassing, but it's eating on Father's carpet!" Edd whispered. He lifted his cactus and tiptoed to the table. The creature leaped up and levitated five rocks. Edd dropped his cactus and turned around and ran out. "Hey Double D, what's wrong?" Eddy asked. "That creature that nearly killed us is in my house, eating on Father's carpet!" Ed replied. "You mean Kate? Well, she did need a place to stay and I'm sure your house was just too nice to pass up," Eddy replied. "Well, it looks like you should talk to her, Eddy," Double D said. "Why not Ed?!" Eddy whined. "Because his head is stuck in a drain. Don't even ask me, I don't even know her and I need to get Ed and the chicken out of the drain," Edd replied. Eddy rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pocket, and he strolled into Edd's house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Eddy yelled. He was greeted by a rock to the foot. He fell down in pain and clutched his foot. "Oh, it's only you," Kate said. She returned to eating her chips and her book. "Geez, ya had to hit me with a rock, My friend Double D was wondering why you are in his house," Eddy explained as he looked at his foot. "Well, it was empty and stocked with food, entertainment, and ammunition. It was too good to pass up. Also, it was safer than that other houses full of bombs and skeletons," Kate replied. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!" Ed and Edd screamed. "BAWK, BAWK, BA-KAAAA!!!!!" the chicken screamed. "Oh no," Eddy said.

I'm editing a majority of the story. I read my other chapters over and realized I could do better. The story will be more detailed and I'll go deeper into the story.


	3. Saved by the Kate

"Oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no!!!" Eddy said panicky. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll save them for you," Kate said coolly. "Just make sure the sockhead doesn't get hurt. Without him, my scams will never work," Eddy said shakily. Kate sped out and Eddy walked over to the couch. He picked up the bag of chips and began to eat them.

Kate was dashing through Peach Creek forest, following the screams of Ed, Edd, and the chicken. "Maybe I could eat the chicken, I mean it's not even the kid's pet," Kate thought hungrily. She reached a strange fence made of electrical currents. She poked the fence and her finger bounced right back. "I guess I can't walk in, Kate said as she loaded her gun with EMP rounds. She shot the main generator and the fence powered down. She leaped in and was on guard at all times. As she walked into the central building, the shield powered up. "Well, this is the point of no return I guess," Kate murmured. She looked around a corner and saw the creatures that attacked her earlier that day. "Gorgons," Kate sighed. She turned invisible and tiptoed around the corner. The Gorgons stopped talking and pulled out there saber swords (basically a mix of a light saber and an Energy sword). "They walked toward Kate and she stopped breathing. One of the Gorgons raised their sword and swung at Kate. She dodged the sword and gave him a good uppercut. The Gorgon flew about 15 feet and skidded another 10 feet. The other Gorgon tried to stab Kate, but failed. She jammed him in the stomach and snapped his neck. Blue blood sprayed everywhere, but both Gorgons were down at least. She walked over to both of them and picked up their saber swords. She clipped them onto her belt and walked to the next door.

She apparently walked into the freezer. It was real bright in there, so she couldn't turn invisible. She checked her wrist radar and saw multiple signs of life in the freezer. She hid behind a box and heard a hum. She saw that it was the main generator. She checked her belt and found an EMP grenade. She tossed it at the generator and the power went out. She ran over to the generator and cut the wires. Her wrist radar was blinking red. She smirked. She ran behind a box and grabbed her swords. About five Gorgons walked by and she sliced them all. More came running by and she got them all. She put the swords away and became invisible again. She leaped into a nearby box and landed on a big, metal cylinder. She felt the tip of it and smiled. It was a rocket launcher. She found four rockets in the same crate and loaded the BFG (Big Friggin Gun). She whistled and the Gorgons began to surround the crate. She leaped out and shot the four largest groups. Every Gorgon in the freezer died. She dropped the launcher and sat down to rest. She took out a tuna sandwich and began to eat it as she rested. She picked up the weapons the Gorgons dropped and she walked into a room that said "Authorized Personal Only". She twisted the freezing doorknob and stepped inside.

The room was a fire red. The feeling that she was lured into a trap hung over her like a storm cloud. She saw a desk and sitting at it was a large figure. "Hello Katherine," it said. "I haven't been called that in a long time, Brian," Kate replied. "Well, it has been fifteen years," Brian said. "Let's get to the chase. I'm here for the hostages, including the chicken," Kate barked. "Well, I see you haven't changed a bit. I'm open for hostage negotiations," Brian said. "I'm not here for negotiations, I'm here to get these boys outta here so I can live my life," Kate said. "It ain't gonna be that easy," replied a voice. "You remember Rick, don't you?" Brian asked. "Hello Katherine," Rick said. "Hey there Ricardo," Kate replied. "Now, back to the negoti…." Kate interrupted Brian by stomping her foot. "I'm not here for friggin negotiations! I want those boys now!" Kate yelled furiously. She saw two plant pots and tried to levitate them, but nothing happened. She put her hands into fists and charged at Brian. Another Gorgon busted out with a battle rifle and shot her multiple times. All 15 bullets hit her, and only one broke the skin. "I see you still got some tough skin. You can't use any abilities in here, you want to guess?" Brian said freshly. She looked at the lights and noticed that they were red, red like… "Fire crystals," Kate murmured. "Correct, Katherine. Peach Creek is loaded with the stuff; you just have to know where to go. Now, I'm willing to give you the boys and the chicken for a sample of your DNA. Sounds fair, doesn't it?" Brian offered. "Well…" Kate hesitated. Kate thought this over. If she gives them a small sample of her DNA, then they might be able to destroy Earth. But if she doesn't, then Eddy won't leave her alone for the rest of her life. On top of that, the chicken would just die and be wasted instead of filling her up tonight. "Well, alright. But you must let us leave safely," Kate said sternly. "Good. Bring me the boys while Rick takes a sample of her blood," Rick commanded. The Gorgon saluted him and ran off into the darkness. "Sit down Kate," Rick said. She did as he said and he pricked her skin using a fire crystal. He filled a small vile up with her thick, green blood and gave her a Loony Toons Band aid. "Just like the hospital," Kate said. The Gorgon threw in front of her Ed, Edd, and the chicken. She picked up the three of them and ran off. She got out of the base and ran through the shield unharmed. Just like Brian promised.

When they got back to Edd's house, Eddy was pacing. "Where the heck have you been?" Eddy said annoyingly. "Relax frog mouth, it's only been fifteen minutes," Kate laughed. "Yeah, fifteen minutes of boredom and wondering if you were still alive. So, when will those two wake up?" Eddy asked. "I'll put Double D in his bed and I'll put Ed on the couch. You have the chair and I got the master bedroom," Kate explained. "Fine," Eddy said. Kate threw Ed on the couch and ran to Edd's room. She placed him on his bed and looked around. "Why haven't I been in here yet?" Kate asked herself. "Ah well, better begin cooking that chicken," Kate said after she left the room. "I wouldn't kill the chicken if I was you," Eddy informed her. "Why not?" Kate asked. "Cause Ed would hate you forever, or at least until you got him another chicken," Eddy answered. "Oh fine, I'll have a sandwich," Kate said as she stomped towards the kitchen. Eddy put the blanket over him and closed his eyes, wondering if he and his friends would ever escape from this time.


	4. Returning the Favor

Double D woke up with a migraine. "Hey there, Double D," a familiar voice said. "Hey there Eddy. I had the strangest dream. I made a time machine and Ed accidentally pressed a button and brought us to the year 3038. We encountered this creature named Kate and we followed her. She killed some creatures called Gorgons and ran off. The Gorgons then captured Ed and me and Kate rescued us. She then put me in my bed and I fell asleep. Pretty strange, huh," Edd explained. "Well, that was no dream," Eddy told him. "You're living it right now," Eddy said with a smile. Double D looked around and saw how dusty his room was. He fainted at the site. "Well, Double D's definatally okay," Eddy sighed as he stared at Edd's ants.

Kate was thinking about her decision at the base. If she didn't give them the blood sample, she would've been screwed. Not only would the Eds die, but she would to. She was powerless in the room. If she ran to the door, they could've shot her enough to critically wound her, take a sample of her blood, kill her, and take over the universe. She had a pistol with eight shots in it. She could've shot the three of them, critically wound them, grab the Eds, escape the place, and possibly blow it up. The success of that plan would be……….. "Damn…" Kate murmured. The chances were lower than, well, Eds GPA. She than thought about Brian. That slick man helped her in her neediest times, but it's worth nothing now. He betrayed her and they've been rivals ever since, trying to out do each other ever since. They never wanted to kill each other, but this war changed everything. Why oh why did Brian have to… "Hello Kate!" Ed interrupted. "Oh, hey there Ed. How did you sleep?" Kate replied. "I slept good," Ed said with a smile. "Hey there, Kate. Thanks for saving us last night," Double D said. "No problem, but I need you three to pay back the favor," Kate said with a smirk. The Eds gulped.

"Come on, why do we have to go 'there'?" Eddy whined. "Because, Eddy. We have to show our gratitude. Plus, Kate threatened to break our arms," Double D explained. "So, what do we have to get again?" Eddy asked. "A chicken and some gravy, Eddy," Ed said. "Uh, no Ed. We're getting 50 hamburger patties, 20 hotdogs, 25 cans of corn, and some carrots and onions. Sound sort of like Father's list before one of his company barbeques," Edd said. "Geez, how the heck do we find this stuff 'there'?" Eddy asked. "I have no clue Eddy, all we should worry about is meeting up with the future generation of 'them'," Edd said coldly. Ed and Eddy shivered. "They are not good for Ed!!!" Ed screamed as he tried to run away. Instead, he hit a tree. Edd pulled his hat down over his eyes and began to shake his head. Eddy giggled.

After Ed woke up 2 hours later, they reached the place. They looked at the sign and it looked the same. "The Park n Flush," Eddy said shivering. "Well, so far so good. Let's raid these trailers and get out of here," Edd said quickly. Eddy looked at Edd's face. "Are you okay Double D?" Eddy asked. "I'm doin great, why do ya ask?" Edd said chilled. "Because you're acting sort of funny," Eddy said. "Well, let us continue the plan and proceed into this horrible place," Ed said. "Yer acting sort of strange too, Ed," Eddy informed. Eddy had a hot flash as he stepped on the ground of the trailer property. He then had a sudden burst of courage that wouldn't go away. "Let's go!" Eddy ordered. He leaped out and ran into the first trailer. He grabbed the vegetables he found in the fridge and left. As he walked to the next trailer, he heard as strange, yet familiar, sounding voice. "It's one of those Eds," said a curly red haired girl. "He's even cuter in real life than he is in the pictures," a blue haired girl said. "Let's kiss them," said a stupid looking, blonde haired girl. "Let's," the red head said as they began to put on lipstick. Eddy's burst of courage immediately drained out. "**KANKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Eddy screamed. "Poor chump, should we help him my friend?" Ed asked Double D. "Nah, he can handle it," Edd replied as he played with a leaf.

Eddy looked at all three of them. Lee, Marie, and May Kanker all had their lips sticking out. He immediately ran into the nearest trailer and tried to find a hiding spot. He found the perfect spot, and it was full of corn. "Three down, two to go," Eddy whispered. He heard the Kankers walk by. They were talking about what they would do to him besides kiss him. Eddy shivered at their words. His cluster phobia was increasing each second. Soon enough, his cluster phobia over powered his Kanker phobia. He bursted out of the cabinet door and leaped out an open window. He ran into the next trailer he saw. "Big mistake," Eddy thought. It was the Kanker's trailer. He smelt raw meat in the kitchen. "Bingo," Eddy said with a smirk. He threw the burgers and the hotdogs into the bags and strolled to the door. He grabbed the greasy handle and turned it. It was locked. He turned around and saw the Kankers with rope, a chair, and lots of lipstick. "**HELP!!!!!!!!!**" Eddy screamed.

"That was our companion Eddy," Ed said as he stopped writing his book. "Well, better go help him so we can get outta here," Edd said quickly. Ed ran towards the Kanker's trailer and smashed the door open. It was worse than he though. Eddy was tied to a chair with lipstick all over him. His shirt was on the floor and the Kankers were still kissing him. "Stop, in the name of justice!" Ed yelled. "It's the other Eds," the Kankers said excitedly. "I get the sockhead," Marie said, giggling. "And I get big Ed," May said. Whatever made Ed smart, it went away real fast. "**RUN AWAY!!!!!!!**" Ed screamed. He leaped through a wall and Edd untied Eddy. The both began to ran, but they got a few kisses on them as they ran out. The Kankers chased them but stopped short at the property line of the Flush n Go. Edd and Eddy finally caught up to Ed. Edd collapsed and asked, "What happen?" "Well, I think you became a lazy guy, and Ed became smart. I think I became courageous, but it went away right after I saw the Kankers," Eddy explained as he wiped the kisses of his body and face. "Well, it's getting dark. We better get back to my house," Double D said as he finished wiping off his unwanted kisses. "Here Ed, carry this," Eddy said. "Roger walnut Eddy," Ed said. "He's definitely back to normal," Edd said to Eddy. They began to walk home after a long days work.

"Man, you guys are pathetic. It took you the whole day to get these simple supplies in a simple trailer park," Kate laughed as she began to cook the burgers. "Well, we had a strange encounter. We met the future Kankers and they attacked us like their ancestors," Edd explained. "Well, at least we're eating burgers and dogs tonight," Eddy said. "Hey, Double D," Ed said. "Yes Ed?" Double D replied. "Why didn't you just think of a plan when we got to the trailer park instead of us having to face the evil Kankers?" Ed asked. "I'm not sure Ed," Edd replied. "Wait, were you three acting nearly the opposite of yourselves?" Kate asked. "Yes, we were," Eddy replied. "The trailer park is actually full of fire crystals. I can't go there since I could be ambushed at any second," Kate explained. "Ohhhh…." Ed said before he chomped his burger. "Well, Kate. Since we've just met, I think it's right that we tell each other's life story," Edd said as he wiped his mouth. "Well, we got here by Ed accidentally pressing a button on sockhead's time machine and we were brought here. Before that we scammed kids and almost seceded, but something always happened at the last second. Everyone loved me and I was the strongest of everyone. Now, tell us your story," Eddy said quickly. "Eddy! You know that's a lie!" Edd scolded him. "Don't worry, you can tell me the real story after I tell you mine," Kate said. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Ed said.


	5. Kate's Life story

"I was born in the forests of Krutonia. I was the first of 9 siblings and the most powerful. I was able to cut down multiple trees at once about 10 days after I was born. Many people were impressed with my skills and always praised me. All of my siblings didn't mind everyone paying attention to me. They went through normal everyday life. Training their abilities, going to school, and playing with friends, an average life. I wasn't allowed to have friends since I was so powerful. I had to train hard to hone my skills so I could protect everyone in the future. I was 3 when my training began. I hated it. I had to run, do pushups, pull-ups, crunches, and jumping jacks. After that, I had to cut down trees and metal poles, over and over again. I did this for 5 months and then I worked on psychic shields. They threw rocks and rubber bullets at me. I never got hit once. Soon after that training, I got to go to school. I learned everything every other kid got to learn, but I was treated differently. People were nicer to me due to the fact that I was at least twice as powerful as they were. They were scared. I tried to make friends, but all attempts failed. I was soon taken out of school so I could train again. I learned how to levitate objects ten times my own weight. I soon became part of the police force soon after that. I was 10 years old, and the youngest person to ever join. I was sent on my first mission that day and saved a whole bus load of kids. They praised me and wanted to be my friend. I took them all as friends, but they disappeared after a while. At the age of 11, I didn't feel like a monster anymore. I was accepted by everyone and I got paid to save lives. I soon had enough money to go back to school. My friends came over my house every day, and many slept over every week. I was so happy, but then everything started to go down hill.

I was given my first A-Rank mission and I was given command of the most elite squads of Gorgons and Krutonians. It was a hostage situation, and thousands could die. We surrounded the building, and for 10,000 hostages we had to give them 20,000,000 Gors (Gorgonian money), either that or every single person died. We knew Creekos were hard to deal with, but this was different. They're never this series. I had to think fast, or everyone would put this on my head. I had a few Gorgons block the front door and we threw in some tear gas grenades. We broke in through the window where the Creekos and shot some stun rounds. We hit some hostages, but we also hit the Creekos. We thought that we won, but we heard a ticking. We saw a bomb and I told my squad to get everyone out while I diffuse the bomb. They saluted and got everyone out in less than 5 minutes. The bomb had 1 minute left on it. I began to disarm the bomb when I felt a bullet hit my back. I felt a shock run down my spine and I pulled the bullet out of my back. It was a shocker bullet. I threw it on the floor and threw some pots at them. It hit them straight in the head and a pool of green blood spilt on the floor. I then diffused the bomb and checked the hostage takers' bodies. I examined the blood and realized that it was Krutonian. I also realized that they were wearing Creekin masks. I ripped off the masks and was shocked. They were my youngest sisters. I began to cry and I let out in blind rage. I destroyed the whole 10th floor and nearly destroyed the bodies. I picked up the bomb and the corpses and I jumped out the window. I was given a new rank, raise, and praise. I was 18 when this all happened, and it was the worst year of my life.

It turned out my sisters were part of a Krutonian radical group. I would go on 10 more missions to stop them from destroying the Capital city to burning a trailer park. I almost failed every single mission. I really wanted to die. I was forced to kill 3 more of my sisters within this year. I was on the verge of ending my life when Brian stopped me. I was grateful that he did that, and he was the best part of my life that year. He was the most elite Gorgon and has had more experience in the force than I have. He was 19 at the time.

I can't remember the next 3 years, but I do remember this. It was my first S-ranked mission and my final. A radical was trying to blow up the red moon of Krutonia. This moon gave every Krutonian extra power. If this moon blew up we would be wide open for invasion. I was sent with the most advanced Gorgon and Krutonian group, but Brian was on another mission. We landed on the moon at dawn, and we began our search. I searched the North-Eastern hemisphere and the other squads searched the other corners. I found a small cave with a glowing red light in it. I put up my psychic shield and I cautiously walked inside. The cave was at least a mile long, but I reached the end in a matter of 2 minutes. I saw a very well crafted bomb, and then I felt a shard pierce my skin. I fell to my knees and ripped the shard out of my neck. I looked at it and immediately realized what the shard was. It was a bullet made up of fire crystal. I felt a few more hit me and most of my powers were worthless. I pulled my Battle Rifle at and shot 5 bursts of bullets. I hit the Radical in the leg and the arm. It fell down and screeched in pain. I recognized the voice immediately. "I see you still have good aim," said the Radical. "So, even my twin sister hates me," I said. "So, Mary, why do you want to blow up the moon?" I asked. "Well, I can frame this and make it seem like you did it and get you banned forever, weaken you, or kill you and still get away with this," Mary replied. "Well, good luck with that. You have no idea how powerful I've become in our 6 years of separation. On top of that, your powers aren't even close to fully developed yet," I said with a smirk. "Well, the fire crystals I shot you with placed mini fire crystals in your blood. You won't be able to defeat me," Mary laughed. "Actually, I've been able to overcome this disability. I'm able to fight you at 90 power now," I laughed. I gathered her energy into her hand. I slowly walked over to her sister. "This is my strongest ability. All I do is insert this into your head, and pop goes your head," I explained. "Aren't you suppose to keep me alive?" Mary asked. "This is an S-Rank mission. I'm suppose to neutralize the threat. I'm definitely gonna enjoy this," I replied. I slowly inserted the ball of energy. Mary looked up in that pouty face she use to give me when they were kids. Kate remembered those times and her eyes became wet. I pulled the energy out of her head and stepped back. "Bad mistake," Mary laughed as she blasted some more fire crystals at me. I fell down and everything went black. I woke up exactly 15 seconds before the bomb blasted. I used up the rest of my energy to create a shield for myself. The bomb went off and my whole squad and moon blew up. I ran out of energy and I began to drift in space. I was soon picked up in a police cruiser. "Thanks guys, I'm sorry that…" but I was immediately arrested. I was put on a quick trial and was immediately banned from the planet forever. I tried to convince everyone that my sister did it, but all of the evidence was against me. I had nowhere to go, and I was despised throughout the whole galaxy. Brian then told me I could live with him. I was so happy. I lived with my best friend and I wasn't despised on Gorgonia. The only thing wrong was the constant change of government. We worked together on many missions on the force and we became the most revered people on the planet. Our relationship skyrocketed and we began to date. But then, he entered politics and everything went downhill. He soon became the ambassador for Gorgonia. He had to leave every other day and was gone for weeks at a time. He soon went to the Universal Piece Organization (UPO) as the ambassador of Gorgonia. He actually solved a lot of galactic problems, but then the Creekin-Gorgonian war was escalating. The UPO did nothing about it, and a small band of rebels attacked the Creekin planet. The UPO then decided to do something about the attacks, on the Creekin planet. That's as far as I'll go. I'll tell you more as I begin to trust you more. Oh yeah, and don't bother telling me your life stories, I already read your minds," Kate said.

"May I ask a few questions?" Double D asked politely. "Shoot," Kate replied. "Well, your worst enemy use to be your boyfriend?" Double D questioned. "Yep. It was common for female Krutonians and male Gorgonians to get together. I'd tell ya more, but I don't feel comfortable talking to you about that yet," Kate replied. "Also, you also referred the Gorgon planet as Gorgonia even though the name has been changed multiple times. Why is this so?" Edd asked. "Well, the official name is Gorgonia. They can change the name as much as you want, but the official name will always be Gorgonia," Kate answered. "And what are the Creekins?" Edd asked. "They're a bird race. They have blue feathers and are slightly shorter than the humans. They can't fly, but they're very intelligent. Also, according to your mind, your wondering why I let the Gorgons take a sample of my blood. Well, I thought of a plan while I was telling you my life story. I'll simply blow up the base. All I have to do is throw an A-Bomb into the force field around the base and everything disappears," Kate answered. "Whoa, 5 already. Better get dinner ready Kate," Eddy yawned. "Tell me another story Kate," Ed replied. "Eddy, don't be rude," Ed scolded. "What?! I'm starving here," Eddy complained. "Speaking of which, I have another mission for you three. You wanna take it?" Kate asked. "No way!! I almost died on that last mission!!!" Eddy screamed. "Either that or I could kick you out of this house and let the Gorgons test on you," Kate replied. "Try it!" Eddy barked. Kate levitated Eddy and threw him out the door. She locked the door and began to brief Edd on the mission. "Aw, come on!! I was only kidding!!" Eddy yelled. Kate opened the door and gave Eddy a flashlight and a blanket. "Sleep tight, don't let the poisonous weasels bite!" Kate shouted. Eddy tried to open all of the windows, but they were either boarded up or locked. He finally gave up after an hour and decided to sleep in Edd's shed.

Back inside…

"Okay, I'll explain the mission to Eddy in the morning," Edd told Kate. "Cool. Now let's eat. Oh yeah, by the way, I have a very high metabolism and I have 3 stomachs, so expect to see me eating a lot," Kate said. "Okay," Double D said. "Can I have butter toast and gravy instead of burgers for dinner, Kate?" Ed asked. "Sorry Ed, I used all of the bread up a few days ago," Kate replied. "Aw, no fair," Ed said. "Well, eat up Ed. We'll need our energy for tomorrow," Edd said cheerfully.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

For anyone who cares, I probably won't update for a while.


	6. An Old Friend

Eddy was slowly snoring as the sun began to rise. He felt a small heartbeat on his stomach. He slowly opened his eye and saw a purple weasel on his belly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy screamed. In his bedroom, Double D was slowly awakening as the sun shone through his broken blinds. He heard a faint screaming and remembered Eddy was outside. "Eddy," he whispered. He picked up the dead, dusty cactus Jim and ran outside. He opened the door and began to say, "Are you okay Eddy? I heard you screaming and… GOOD LORD!!! WHAT IS THAT THING??!!" Double D screamed. It hissed at him and it leaped at him. Double D lifted his cactus to his face and he began to tremble, but the weasel stopped in mid air. "We really got to teach you how to fight, Double D," Kate yawned. "How'd ya sleep, Eddy?" Kate asked. "Horrible. This wood is so soft I fell right through it and got like, thirteen billion splinters. On top of that, I woke up with a giant rat on me," Eddy replied. "It's actually a poison weasel. They have a purple coat and can kill you in about 3 bites. That's why I said 'Don't let the poison weasels bite' last night," Kate explained. "How did these weasels become poisonous?" Edd questioned. Kate twirled the weasel in the air. "Well, when the Gorgons first attacked Earth, they launched multiple nukes in very minor areas, Peach Creek being one of them. All of the poison weasels apparently ate a cockroach or two before the strikes. The radiation affected them permanently, but they survived to live on and breed," Kate replied. "Why did the Gorgons attack Earth?" Double D asked. "That's right, you don't know about Intergalactic War I. Well, it actually started when Brian went to that meeting. It turned out the Creekins were paying all of the government officials with huge bribes. Brian couldn't stand for this and the Gorgons stepped out along with the Martians, the People of Jupiter, the Kreekos, and the Republic of China. Earth has been hesitating with this decision for years now. Gorgonia and its allies pressured Earth to leave the organization, but Earth has done nothing. An Earth rebellion accidentally launched a missile at Gorgonia instead of 'Planet X'. Gorgonia immediately attacked Earth and that stared IW one," Kate said. "Cool," Ed said. "Where'd you come from?" asked Eddy. "Blame my parents, Eddy," Ed said with a huge grin. "No, Ed. This is not cool. People will get hurt and possibly die," Kate said. "Oh…... PAIN BAD FOR PEOPLE AND ED!!!!" Ed screamed.

"Okay, Double D. Brief the others on the mission while I go blow up the base. Be warned, though. I've tried this mission plenty of times and I have failed. Good luck," Kate said as she leaped out the window. "Okay, gentlemen. Our mission is to go across the street and find a rotting plank of wood. It supposedly has Gorgon intelligence within it. Kate is planning to use this against the Gorgons when she meets up with Brian to talk. Is that clear gentlemen?" Double D said. "Yeah yeah Sockhead. Let's get this over with so we can relax," Eddy said. "I have a question Double D," Ed said. "Yes Ed?" Edd replied. "Will there be chickens?" Ed asked. "Probably not Ed. Now let us go, Gentlemen," Edd said. They casually strolled across the street to a familiar looking house. They opened up the steel plated door and peered into the darkness. "Oh dear. It seems I have forgotten my flashlight," Edd laughed. "Nice job, genius," Eddy said. "Can you guess what I am doing guys?" Ed laughed. Edd and Eddy both took two large steps away from Ed. "Let's get this search started, I wanna get home ASAP," Eddy barked. There was no reply. "HEY!!! I'M TALKING TO YA TWO!!!" Eddy screamed. "WHY I OUGHTA….!" Eddy stopped in mid-sentence. He heard a strange noise behind him. He slowly turned his head and met face to face with two eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Did you hear that Ed?" Edd said. "Hear what?" he asked. "It sounded like Eddy. We better make sure he's okay," Edd replied. They tiptoed down the hall and turned the corner. They saw Eddy on the floor shaking in front of a short figure. "Egad!" Double D exclaimed. The thing flicked on a light. "These guys are a riot, Plank," the old man said. "J-Jonny?" Edd stuttered. "Yep, it's me all right. So what 'cha been doing these past…hack, hack…. 1,000 years?" Jonny asked. "Uhh, traveling through the space time continuum. How about you, Jonny?" Edd replied. "I'll tell ya while we're watcin TV," Jonny replied.

Kate was slowly creeping through the bushes towards the base. She examined it and she saw security was beefed up. She smiled. She knew she was gonna have fun. She stepped out of the bushes and quickly leaped into the trees. "Did ya see that?" one of the soldiers said. "Nope," replied the other soldier. She decided to save some bullets and levitated some rocks. She aimed for the heads of the soldiers and shot them. They bounced off a shield. The soldiers aimed for the trees. "Crap," Kate murmured. She leaped to the ground and hid behind a boulder. The soldiers fired their guns and the trees disappeared. "Shoot. Black hole generators," Kate sighed. She took her pistol out and loaded it with EMP rounds. She found the generator and shot at it. The bullet bounced off, but she could see the shield. "It's even thicker now," Kate said. She saw a black mist heading towards her and she leaped out of the way. The ground and the bushes she hid in disappeared. She knew that the shield has to come down in order for the shot to come out. She began a mad dash for the shield and leaped. She made it in and the black holes just missed her. She immediately shot the soldiers in the head and heard an alarm go off. Secret emergence holes popped out of the ground and Gorgons ran out of them. She was soon surrounded by twenty Gorgons. She put up her shield and they fired. Each round bounced off and hit the shooters in the limbs. She began to set the timer on the bomb as she ran to the shield generator. She reached the generator quickly and without a problem. She lowered the shield and planted the bomb. She quickly typed a code into the keypad and leaped out of the base perimeters. She saw the Gorgons struggling to get out. She stood in the forest and watch as the bomb blew up her blood and the base. She smiled and began to wonder how the Eds were doing.

The Eds and Jonny were currently watching millennium old cartoons. They were currently watching Glippo. "So, Jonny. Could you update us on what's going on?" Edd asked. "Well, might as well. As soon as you guys disappeared, the Cul-de-sac erupted into chaos. Kevin believed you guys were up to something and his phobia of you guys came back. Sara began to enter depression and her anger grew to huge amounts. She let all of her anger out on Jimmy and he became emo. Nazz worried for you guys everyday until her death. Rolf became bored of the Cul-de-sac since you guys weren't there to liven it up. Once he turned 16, he went back to his old country. The Kanker sisters never came back to the Cul-de-sac ever again since you guys weren't there. And as for me, an evil demon inside of Plank entered me and I became its host. We soon found a strange scorch mark in Double D's garage and many theories came up. Some thought you guys blew up, some thought you were burnt to death. And the kids at school came up with there own theories. The craziest one came from James. He thought you guys were abducted by aliens. Sabrina was the closest one to guess what happened. She believed a time machine went off in the future and Double D examined it. Ed accidentally pressed a button and you guys were brought to another dimension. (James and Sabrina are names found various times at Peach Creek Jr. High. On with the story). Kevin soon enough had a mental breakdown. He kept saying you guys tortured him in his room by laughing and taunting. He almost burnt his house to the ground just to get rid of the voices in his head. He was soon sent to a mental hospital and committed suicide 3 days later. No one knew how he got the screwdriver, and it's still a mystery to this day. Sara eventually entered a full fledge stage of depression. She would never leave your room, Ed. She would cry for hours on end. She died at 24 from high blood pressure. They said she missed her brother so much she began to miss school and work. The work became too much and overwhelmed her whole life. You could say it was as broken heart. Nazz remained single all of her life. She never said why, but we believe it's because she liked one of you three. Jimmy joined a religious cult called _Los _**_direccion, _or "The Way". He helped planned a kidnapping of the Queen of England. They succeeded, but she was saved quickly by one of the kids that use to go to our school. The leader detonated the apartments of the followers. Jimmy was second in command, so he was with the leader as this happened. He actually suggested that they blow up the whole country, but they didn't have enough time. They arrested him and brought him to the US. He escaped, but was assassinated by one of the Kankers since he was about to blow up the Lincoln Memorial, but we're not sure which Kanker got rid of him. Rolf became the most successful farmer in Europe. He e-mailed me a few times, and we soon became good friends. He actually helped end world hunger! As for me and Plank, we've been living here for the past…… 3038 minus 2007 equals….. 1031 years. Man actually destroyed the O-zone layer, but the first aliens we came in contact with zapped it so we could live. These aliens were ironically enough, the Gorgons.**

** The war that's going on now has been going on for billions of years. Earth entered after the Gorgons launched multiple nukes into various areas of Earth since we wouldn't join them and their fight against these bird creatures called Creekos. Some Gorgons recently entered my house and injected some kind of chip into Plank. That strange lady across the street tried to take Plank, but the demon inside me has stopped her. I should've died so many years ago. The demon is going to completely take over me in about ten minutes. I just want you to get rid of it forever. I would forever be in your gratitude. But be warned, it won't go without a fight. You better be ready for the fight of your life. Ed, Edd, and Eddy, goodbye until you get back to the past," Jonny fell asleep and the Eds prepared for the battle. Jonny woke up 7 minutes later and he had coal black eyes. He stared at the Eds and morphed Jonny's body. Instead of a withered old coot, he became a young, teenage version of himself. The demon laughed and began to throw various objects at the Eds. Eddy hid behind a couch, Ed got hit by a lamp post, and Edd ducked as a light bulb headed towards his head. Ed fell down and said, "This hurts worse than Sara's hockey stick." "That's just disturbing, Ed," Edd replied. The Eds ran downstairs and into Edd's house. Edd ran to his room, Ed leaped behind the couch, and Eddy flew to the basement. Jonny ran into the house and threw the couch on top of Ed. Ed began to twitch and said, "I miss Sara. She didn't hurt as much." It then used its X-ray vision and saw Eddy by the failed experiment shelf in the basement. It used its telekinesis to knock the shelf on top of Eddy. Eddy screamed in pain, but his head was stuck in the opera machine and it echoed in his ears, knocking him out. He heard Double D breathing deeply. He leaped through the floor into Double D's room. It threw a dresser at Edd. Edd dodged it. His eyes became wide as he watched in horror as his ant farm was smashed. His anger began to well up in him. Edd screamed, "You broke my ant farm!!!! Pick them up, now!!!!" "Make me," the demon said smartly. Edd leaped at the demon and wrapped his legs around his neck. The demon began to choke and struggle as Edd tightened his grip. "Ready to give up??!?!!?!" Edd yelled. "Keep dreaming," the demon said. He smirked since he knew the real battle began.**

**Once more, I ain't updating for a while.**


	7. Pain, Torture, and a Small Cliffhanger

Quick Disclaimer: Don't own EEnE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D had the demon in a strong neck lock. Kate quickly ran over and punched the demon hard and it flew out the window. Everyone heard a horrible crack and looked out the shattered window. Lying on the pavement was a dismantled body in a pool of blood. The thing got up, straightened its back, and smiled. Kate immediately leaped out of the house and landed right on top of the horrible creature. "Hide in Edd's basement, don't come out until I come and get you," Kate shouted as she punched the demon. As she punched the demon, its neck snapped left, right, and then completely around. She threw the body into a nearby tree and jumped on its torso. She lifted up her spiked boot high in the air and dropped it upon the demons head. The demons head did not collapse. She stepped on its head a few more times. The spikes didn't even leave a mark. The demon grabbed Kate's boot and threw her into a nearby light pole. She tried to form a shield, but she was too slow. The light pole snapped as if it was a twig and pierced through Kate's armor. The Eds stared in shock for they couldn't believe what was happening. In a frightful panic, Ed grabbed Double D and Eddy and ran to the basement. He put the shelf of failed scans in front of the door as well as the washer, dryer, an old chair, and a nearby vase with a dead daisy in it. "I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE GUYS," Ed screamed.

Kate felt a sharp pain near one of her stomachs. She pulled out the light pole and fell to the ground almost immediately. She felt the area where the pole stabbed her and felt something warm and sticky. Her eyes became wide with terror. "Did Kate get a boo-boo?" the demon said mockingly. She got up slowly and reached for her gun. She felt around her holster, but couldn't find her gun. "Looking for this?" the demon asked her, holding up her magnum. It aimed the gun at her and fired. Kate dropped to the ground and barely dodged the bullet that flew over her. She tried to form a shield around herself, but she was too weak. "Dance, Kate, dance," the demon said with a small smile. She grabbed a revolver out of her boot holster and fired three rounds in succession. All three bullets hit the demon, but he was unaffected. It fired another shot at her and she leaped into the air. As she flew through the air, she felt a sharp wave of pain go through her body. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground carelessly near a man hole. Luckily, it was already opened. She rolled into the hole, narrowly dodging a magnum bullet. She sat there for a second to catch her breath. She would have to use her most advance techniques, no matter what it took.

The demon realized chasing her was pointless since she was nearly dead, so it turned towards Double D's house. It slowly walked towards the driveway. It stopped suddenly. It couldn't move his left foot. He looked down to see a hand holding on to his ankle. Another hand came out and grabbed his other ankle. It yanked him underground and all that was sticking out was his head. Kate jumped out of the ground a few meters away and pulled out her revolver. She had five shots left. She smiled and shot the demon in the head, not missing a single shot. The demon looked dazed, but not dead nor mortally wounded. Kate backed up and sprinted towards the head. The demon began to struggle, trying to get out of the ground. It stared at Kate, wide eyed, as she put her foot back and let out a hard kick. The demon's body flew out of the ground and slammed into Edd's house.

In the basement, the Ed's heard a loud rumble. Some of the rotten, wooden beams holding up the ceiling fell. "Oh dear," Edd said. The door flew open and everything blocking it flew across the room. There stood Kate, huffing and puffing from the apparently exciting battle. "Alright boys, it's clear," Kate huffed. Ed quickly scurried out and looked out. He let out a drawn out, "Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool." Eddy walked out and busted out laughing, holding his gut as he rocked back and forth on the floor. Edd walked out, dropped his jaw, and let out a small whine. His room and his parent's room were completely destroyed. "Oh good Lord," Double D murmured as he fainted. Ed threw him over his shoulder and walked towards Kate. "When do we see the dead alien thing oh great powerful one?" Ed asked Kate. "Right now Ed," Kate said with a smile and eyes half shut. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and a deep gashing wound where her stomach would be. She limped over to where the demon was laying. It was twitching and trying to get up, but it was nearly decapitated. "Heh, you actually injured cough me," the demon said. "Now, to finish you off," Kate said angrily. Kate grabbed its head and ripped it off, the spine coming along with it. "Fatality!" Ed excitedly yelled. A dark mist flew out of the body and went back into the piece of wood. Kate levitated the plank right into a nearby fire that was started by a hobo. The four of them heard a screech so loud all of the windows broke within a five block radius of the fire. The mist turned slightly purple, but then it turned back to its original black. Kate put out the fire and put the ashes in a jar. "Well," Eddy said, "where the heck are we suppose to stay now?!"

Everyone that was conscious agreed to stay in Ed's house. As the three walked there, Kate began to stagger. She could barely breathe for she felt like there was a nail in her lungs and rope tightly knotted around it. Her head felt like there was a spiked mine in it, getting bigger by the second, ready to explode. She fell to her knees and coughed up some purple blood. She looked at her blurry, blood soaked hands. She fell down and heard Eddy muffle, "Hey, are you alright?" Everything from there was black.

She woke up in a soft bed, wearing what would be casual clothing to her. She stretched and let out a long yawn. She slowly got out of bed and looked at the mirror. She noticed her hair was a little frizzy, her eyes were still purple, and that her cuts and bruises were gone. "I was out that long, eh?" she said to her reflection. She lifted up her shirt to see if the gashing wound left a mark. Surprisingly enough, nothing was there. She slowly walked to her bathroom and put toothpaste on her toothbrush. As she brushed, she levitated her makeup in front of her and applied it on her face. As soon as she stopped brushing, she realized something was wrong. This wasn't Ed's house. She looked out the window. "What the hell? I'm not even on Earth," she said. She ran out the door, but bumped into Brian. She gasped and punched him so hard he flew across the room. He rubbed his cheek as he got up and said, "I scare you that much?" Kate was confused, why wasn't he attacking back, and why was he in a blue suit? "I gotta go to another Intergalactic Peace Meeting and I won't be back until 9," he told her. She looked around and realized that she was in Brian's house. "Okay," she replied confused. "Alright Kate, see ya later," Brian said as he kissed her on the cheek. She was stunned. He ran out the door and his car flew off into the sky. "What the hell is going on here?" Kate yelled as she paced around the house. She caught a glimpse of a newspaper sitting on the kitchen table. She quickly unfolded it and it said, "Creeko Negotiations Soar as Brian Crenchall Keeps Promises". She couldn't believe it; she was dreaming the whole affair that happened on Earth the whole time. She pinched herself and let out a quiet ow. She was awake. She couldn't believe it, her life is back to the way it was.

She slowly walked into the living room, opened up a bag of bananapes (Banana flavored grapes) and turned the TV on. She flipped through the channels and one of them caught her eye. She flipped back to it and it turned out to be a cartoon called "Ed, Edd, n Eddy". She laughed. Those three boys were apparently based off this thousand year old cartoon. She watched it for a little while, but got bored since a car commercial that was on was taking forever. She flipped to a movie channel and began to watch it. It turned out to be about an intergalactic war where the Gorgons left an intergalactic peace organization and began attacking its enemies, and the heart of the war was taking place on Earth. She turned off the TV and realized that her crazy dream was a mash of the two programs.

She threw away the gallon bag of bananapes and slipped into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She walked out of the house and went to the bank to get some money before heading to the police station. She quickly withdrew some cash and ran towards the station. She laughed as she remembered working here. She loved the thrill of chasing criminals or killing felons. She opened the double doors and took a deep breath. "Nothing like the smell of coffee, donuts, and burnt paper in the morning," said Kate. She strolled to her office, saying hi to everyone, and put her thumb on the DNA scanner. Her door opened and she flipped on the light. She dropped her mug of coffee and covered her mouth. Her office was covered in blood and there was a body in a blue suit on her desk. She let out a little squeak as she stared at the body. She lifted the body in her arms and stared at the face. It was Brian, her best friend, the only one who still cared about her, and now, he's dead. She screamed for help, but no one answered she ran out of her office only to see everyone was dead. There was blood on the walls, on the floor, even on her. She dashed outside, eyes closed to keep her tears in. She opened her eyes to see she was running down a hallway where she could hear a maniacal laughing. She saw the face of the demon she just killed in her dream. "Enjoying life, Kate?" the demon said. Her eyes widened as she realized the demon has possessed her. She charged at the head and began to punch and kick it. It disappeared in a poof a smoke and she heard the demons laugh echoing around her. She held her ears and closed her eyes to hold back her tears. She screamed and began running down the hallway. It seemed like she ran for hours but got nowhere. She punched at the walls, but all that did was bruise her knuckles and break her fingers. She realized that this was pointless and slumped against the wall. She began to cry and think what the Eds are doing.

(In a deep, echo-y voice) Outside of Kate's mind…..

"So, Double D. Ya went a little crazy out there, eh?" Eddy said, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, Double D. I haven't seen you go that crazy since I spilt your ants," Ed laughed. Double D was embarrassed at his outburst. He was so out of character. "On a more important subject, Gentlemen, how's Kate?" Double D quickly said, attempting to change the subject. "She's out like Ed's brain" (Scene shifts to Ed staring into empty space)," Eddy said. "What have you and Ed been doing?" Edd asked them. "We played many games, Double D. Like "Smash Ed's Head Against a Wall" and "Get Eddy Food or Else"," Ed chuckled as he rubbed the bump on his head. Edd sighed and wished he was still out cold.

Kate was still sobbing as she watched all of her friends die over and over again. The demon laughed harder and louder every time one of Kate's friends was killed. She felt around her waist, trying to find her knife. She couldn't handle this anymore. She opened the semi-sharp knife and lifted it near her right ear. She closed her eyes in pain as she sawed off her ear. She quickly went to the other ear and sliced it off. She grabbed two pieces of ripped cloth across the wounds and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she could hear the faint laughing of the demon. She opened her eyes and felt the area where the cloth was. She could feel her ears growing back. She screamed in pain. She began running again and tripped and fell. She landed hard on her face and could feel the warm blood gushing out of her nose. The demon chuckled. "Ha, this is too rich. But I can't help feeling bad for you, so I'll give you two choices. I'll leave your body and you will not chase me or I'll stay in it and destroy the world. What'll it be?" the demon asked. Kate knew that allowing the demon free would be a bad idea. But allowing it to control her body would be even worse. "O-o-okay," sobbed Kate. "Very well," the demon pronounced. She could feel herself spinning around rapidly. Everything went dark.

Kate opened her eyes slightly to see Eddy and Ed having a conversation. "Ed, I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy," Eddy said. "But what if monkeys really could fly, Eddy?" Ed questioned. Kate let out a silent laugh. Double D looked over to her and saw she was awake. "Good evening, Kate, and may I be the first to thank you for your extraordinary act of courage and valor to save me and my friends," Double d said. "No prob…" Kate gasped in pain. "I would not recommend talking for the rest of the night, for that light pole came very close to what I presume is your lung. You will sleep here for the night and Eddy will make breakfast in the morning," Double D informed her. "I will?" Eddy asked. "Yes, Eddy. Don't you remember? You want Kate to try your 'World Famous' omelets," Edd said. "Oh yeah. Trust me, Kate, you haven't lived 'till you've eaten one of my omelets," Eddy said with a smirk.

"Well, time to hit the sack," Eddy yawned. He walked slowly towards Ed's room with Ed and Double D after getting Kate comfortable. Eddy slept on the spare bed while Edd slept on Ed's chair. As they fell asleep, Kate was thinking. "What have I done?" Kate thought, "I've just released a horrible demon to the whole world that could destroy it. Why was I so selfish?" she went over the scenarios that could happen in her head over and over again, but fell asleep in the middle of thinking about one due to her weakness.

Edd slowly woke up and climbed up Ed's stairs. He unwrapped a cloth he found in Kate's bag while she was unconscious. He stared at the fire crystal and winced in pain. "Curse this crystal, but it is Kate's only weakness," Double D said. He carefully broke of a piece of the crystal and dropped it in Kate's open wound. He smiled as he watched it take root. He knew taking over the world just got a whole lot easier.

Weeee! A new chapter! Don't expect a new one for a while, believe me.


End file.
